La historia nunca contada de Luffy
by Monkey.D.Teresa
Summary: Luffy es el rey de los piratas. Un día se fueron a vivir al pueblo natal de Nami.Pero de repente un dí Luffy no se acuerda de nada y tiene que volver a repetir todo, mientras que Nami y los demás le van diciendo cosas para que recuperé la memoria.


La historia nunca contada de Luffy

Era un día soleado y buen clima. Hay estaba el ahora nuevo Rey de los piratas:

Monky , sentado en la cabeza del león, pensando en nuevas aventuras,

Pensando en nuevos enemigos, pensando en ELLA.

— **Oi Luffy, ¿En qué piensas? —**

— **¡Hola Nami! No pensaba en nada —**

— **¿No? ¿Seguro? Tenías una sonrisa muy linda parecía que pensabas en algo lindo —**

— **Sí en algo —**

El capitán se quedó mirando a su apreciada navegante, tenía muchas cosas que contarle,

Y que nunca se atrevía a hacerlo, cosas que preguntarle, comentarle, multiples de cosas que necesitaba conversar con ella y que nunca veia su momento para hacerlo.

— **Oi Nami—**

— **¿Sí capitán? —**

— **¿Tú alguna vez has pensado en casarte? —**

— **Luffy ¿Acaso estas enfermo? —**

— **No es solo una pregunta —**

— **Sí muchas veces me lo he planteado —**

Al Mugiwara se le plantó una gran sonrisa en la cara, ¿enserio Nami se quería casar?

— **¿Enserio Nami? —**

— **Sí —**

— **¿Y ya tienes pensado con quien? —**

— **Pues, no sé en algien que pudiera confiar, o si no con un rey —**

— **¿¡ CON NEPTUNO-SAMA! Pero si ya es muy viego, dentro de poco ya ni existirá,**

**Además ya tiene tres hijos y…—**

El moreno recibió un buen golpe por parte de la navegante, ¿enserio creía que se iba a casar con Neptuno-sama?

— **Luffy, por el amor de Oda ¿ Neptuno-sama? —**

— **Bueno el es un rey y tú has dicho que… —**

— **Luffy, mira, ¿Cómo te lo explico? Haber, ¿qué eres tú? —**

— **¿Acaso lo dudas? Soy el REY de los piratas —**

— **Bien. Y ¿con qué hhe dicho que me casaría? —**

— **Con un rey —**

— **Y ¿qué eres tú? —**

— **Un rey —**

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Nami, POR FIN LUFFY LO HABÍA COMPRENDIDO, de que ella lo amaba, y quería pasar el resto de sus días con él.

— **Y ¿eso qué tiene qué ver con qué te quieras casar con Neptuno-sama?—**

— **Luffy, joder, mira dejaló —**

La peliroja se giro se iba a ir, total , no le había servido para nada esta charla, ¿para qué seguir ahí?.Una mano calida le detuvo el paso y la giró en 0,0 segundos y ahí se encontró

Al capitán intentando darle un beso, pues no se atrevía.

— **¿Una ayudita?—**

— **Se agradecería —**

Hay fue la navegante a ayudar a su pobre capitán, y se besaron ferozmente como si no hubiera mañana.

El moreno abrió los ojos estaba tirado en un campo lleno de mandarinos, podía oler la brisa marina, se levanto y vio una casa de madera blanca con dos pisos, un porche por detrás un enorme jardín.

— **Oi Luffy la comida está echa —**

— **¿Nami? —**

— **No su clon, pues ¡claro que soy Nami! —**

— **Y ¿el Sunny ? —**

— **Luffy, ¿sabes lo que ha pasado o estas en lapsus? —**

— **Estoy —**

— **El Sunny está en Water Seven, pasa anda seguro que tienes hambre —**

El moreno puso sus dos manos en su estomago y paso a la hermosa casa blanca.

Al entrar estaba la cocina y el salón unas escaleras aya al fondo y de lado el baño.

Pudo ver en el salón un pequeño parque de juegos que le recordaba a las cosas que solía

Construír Franky. Vio a Nami bajar las escaleras que conducian al piso de arriba,

Llevaba un pequeño niño en sus brazos no tendría más de 10 meses, al momento vio salir

Del cuarto de baño una niña apenas de 8 años frotandose sus pequeños ojitos y, apartando su largo pelo de la cara.

— **Margarita a comer —**

— **Sí mami —**

El moreno miró a la pequeña.

— **Hola papi, ¿Qué tal? —**

— **¿Papi? —**

— **Si tu eres mi papá —**

— **¿Soy papá? —**

— **Luffy después te explicó —**

— **Oye ¿no serás Hancok diciendo que eres Nami verdad? —**

— **No ¿lo quieres comprobar? —**

— **Sí —**

— **Lo siento con los niños delante no estoy disponible —**

— **Vale si que eres Nami —**

— **Ya te lo he dicho —**

Se sentaron a la mesa y Nami sirvió la comida, eran espagetii a la boloñesa.

— **Oi Nami ¿Cómo es qué te acabaste enamorando de mí?—**

— **Eso mamá ¿Cómo te enamorarte de papá? —**

— **He bueno pues vereis:**

_(Flasback Pov Nami)_

_Entre un día al camarote del capitán, y empecé a cotillear en sus cosas hasta que vi _

_Un par de papeles revueltos y , empecé a fisgonear en ellos y leí:_

"_Los versos del capitán"_

_Me entró curiosidad así que empecé a leer de titulaba "Si tú me olvidas":_

_Quiero que sepas_

_Una cosa._

_Tú sabes cómo es esto:_

_Si te miro_

_La luna del cristal, la rama roja_

_Del lento otoño en mi ventana,_

_Si toco_

_Junto al fuego_

_La impalpable ceniza_

_O el arrugado cuerpo de la leña,_

_Todo me lleva a ti,_

_Como si todo lo que existe,_

_Aromas, luz, metales,_

_Fueran barcos pequeños que navegan _

_Hacia las islas tuyas que me aguardan._

_Ahora bien,_

_Si poco a poco dejas de quererme dejaré _

_De quererte poco a poco._

_Si de pronto _

_Me olvidas _

_No me busques,_

_Que ya te habré olvidado._

_Pero_

_Si cada hora _

_Sientes que a mí estás destinada_

_Con dulzura implacable_

_Si cada día sube_

_Una flor a tus labios a buscarme,_

_Ay amor mío, ay mía,_

_En mí todo ese fuego se repite,_

_En mi nada se apaga ni se olvida,_

_Mi amor se nutre de tu amor, amada,_

_Y mientras vivas estará en tus brazos_

_Sin salir de los míos._

_Dedicado a mi navegante._

_(Fin del flasback y del Pov Nami)_

… **ví ese poema que me dejo sin palabra —**

— **Qué bonito —**

— **¿Yo hice eso ?—**

— **Sí , lo hiciste —**

**¡Hola! Ya sé que poco sentido a tenído este capitulo, pero conforme valla siendo la historia más sentido tendrá todo. Quejas sugerencias ¿felicitaciones? Es todo bienvenido.**


End file.
